webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Love Yoo
"I Love Yoo" 'is a featured romance webtoon comic produced by Quimchee. Shin-Ae, the main character, lives a tough life. She decides on her own that romance is a no-no and people "''kinda suck". After soaking a strangers' clothes with orange juice, her life changes. Suddenly, she is thrown into the lives of rich bois Kousuke and Yeong-Gi Hirahaha. Will she ever be able to have a normal life after this? ''This webtoon includes music.'' Synopsis Dodged by pain and misfortune from the very beginning, Shin-Ae decides she wants nothing to do with people nor anything to do with romance. Although content with her unsocial, boring, loveless existence, her lifestyle is challenged after she ruins an unsuspecting strangers' clothes. Characters Shin-Ae Yoo '''Physical Description: '''Dark brown hair and red eyes, Female. '''Personality: Prone to misfortune, as shown from the very first episode. She is also caring and hardworking, as she is always trying to make ends meet so that her and her father can live a happy life. She has a bleak perspective when it comes to certain situations, but tries her best to make people see the positives. Responsible and tom-boyish, Shin-ae never participates in anything girly but because of her sense of responsibility and love for her father, she's willing to put herself in some seriously sticky situations. She also loves food and will kill yoo if yoo get in her way. Kousuke Hirahaha (Q-tip) Physical Description: '''Short black hair and blue eyes, Male. Usually wearing a button-up shirt and slacks, formal clothing. '''Personality: '''Cold, quiet demeanor. He's shown to care quite a lot about his appearance and the appearances of those he associates with. He's typically calm and professional around his peers, but it's quickly shown that he has a short temper when it comes to his brother, Shin-Ae, or Meg. He's rather uncompromising in his views. He may act cold and standoff-ish, but when it comes to Shin-ae he seems more caring and gentle some of the time. He seems to have some kind of attraction to her but lacks the awareness to fully acknowledge it. Therefore, he doesn't seem to have a problem treating her quite harshly when he believes it to be necessary. Yeong-gi (Nol/ Mr. Stalker/ Giant red-hair/bean bag) '''Physical Description: '''Red hair and green eyes, Male '''Personality: Very bubbly and outgoing although he usually is more dismal when he's able to be by himself. "Nol" is a bit pushy or clingy at times, but only with the people, he cares for. Despite having a girlfriend, Yeong-gi is able to make friends with everyone, including Shin-ae. Nol will put up a front in order to make people less concerned, showing his caring nature, and dealing with family burdens by himself. When he is truly himself he loves to crack jokes, full of puns, and a child at heart, and has a bit of a rivalry against his older brother. He is heavily implied to be the illegitimate son of Mr. Hirahara and another woman. Sang-Chul Kim (Mr. Noodle/Noodle Face) Physical Description: '''Short blonde hair and blue eyes, Male. '''Personality: '''A rude young man who obeys orders from his father or boss. He has a short temper and will resort to nasty tricks in order to get his way. He has a condescending attitude and will not stop short to speak his mind, no matter how "inappropriate" it may be. He and Yeong-gi do not get along. He is shown to drug women at parties. Dieter Becker-Wulff '''Physical Description: '''Short blonde hair and blue eyes, male. '''Personality: kind-hearted young boy with a crush on Shin-ae, who just wants his crush to like him. He is a kind and cute transfer student from Germany, with a caring nature and is anxious around Shin-ae. He easily becomes flustered and faints, especially around Shin-ae. Who also is best friends with Soushi and Yeong-gi. Soushi Toyoshima Physical Description: '''Shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, Male. '''Personality: Soushi, like Yeong-gi, is quick to make friends. He's a very positive, care-free person who, unlike Nol, doesn't seem to be covering his personality with a facade. He is very upfront and straight-forward (which made it a little harder and more awkward for Dieter to confess his crush on Shin-ae) but because of this, he never means harm. He wants what's best for his friends and bros. He also seems to be close with Kousuke, and serves as a messenger between the brothers. He is mixed-race - Japanese and Australian. Sucks at math. Yui Hirahaha 'Physical Description: '''Long black hair and blue eyes, Female. '''Personality: '''A nasty woman who finds entertainment in tormenting others, including her son. Yui has shown time and time again that she is willing to cause problems with others in order to have fun. She is extremely manipulative, especially towards her son and Shin-ae. Her hidden intentions still remain unclear, and she is as cunning as a snake but hides it well. Randulph Skuli Hirahaha '''Physical Description: '"Giant", dark hair, an older version of Nol, Male. 'Personality: '''Reserved and quite intimidating, according to the characters' faces when talking to him. Although he seems to be prouder of Kousuke, he treats both Yeong-Gi and Kousuke like they are his sons. Alyssa Cho '''Physical Description: '''Long bleached blonde hair and orange eyes, Female. '''Personality: '''Dating Yeong-Gi even though since she works as a pop star, never has enough time for him. Used to be Shin-ae's friend in middle school, but it seems that she betrayed her and pushed her off the roof of her school. Alyssa wants to be accepted by society rather than always doing what she thinks is right. Megan Cho '''Physical Description: '''Short black hair and reddish-brown eyes, Female. '''Personality: '''Clingy and sometimes rude, but at heart, she is a good person. She has an obsessive, almost childish and slightly stalker-like, crush on Kousuke. Gets jealous of other girls who talk to Kousuke. Episodes Other Related Navigation Category:WIP Category:Romance Category:Webtoon Category:Webtoons with music Category:Active Webtoons Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Updates Friday